


Must be a vampire Thang!

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: "fringe benefits" of being a vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth was having trouble forgetting what she had seen by moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be a vampire Thang!

Must be a vampire Thang!

 

No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made with this fanfic.   
There is no connection between the events of this story and the story Goldilocks from of my series The Flip Side. This is from Beth's POV.

 

Josef asked Mick and I to help track down a former female "friend". We found the lady vampire's location within a day. The house rental was in her name but of course the neighbors had never seen her. Mick put some of his equipment in the trunk. At first, Josef was sensible and requested we drive by her house, a simple one story ranch. Josef recognized a family crest on the front of the house and insisted on being being dropped off while we waited elsewhere. I didn't feel right about leaving Josef. Being nonchalant about walking into danger must be a vampire thing. Just moments later we heard an explosion.

We quietly circled around the block and verified the house on fire was Josef's location. I knew Josef had survived the firebombing at his penthouse last year. Could Josef have survived this explosion? Where was he? 4 minutes after the explosion Mick finally picked up Josef's scent on a parallel street.

I saw movement between two houses and wondered if the moonlight was magnifying the details. The explosion had shredded Josef's clothing. He was in full vampire mode, naked pale skin, changed eyes and a surprisingly huge erection. We pulled to the curb and I looked questioningly at Mick.

"So . . . is THAT a fringe benefit to being a vampire?" Mick quietly nodded as he helped Josef into the back seat. Mick had a change of clothing with his equipment in the trunk. I could see Josef's body already healing the damage from the explosion and fire but he was very weak. We rushed him home.

I was having trouble forgetting what I had seen by moonlight.


End file.
